battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
HMMWV
The High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV) or Humvee, is a military 4WD motor vehicle created by AM General. Primarily used by the United States military, it is also used by a number of other countries and organizations and in civilian adaptations. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the HMMWV is the light vehicle of the United States Marine Corps and European Union and can hold up to 4 players (1 driver, 1 gunner, 2 passengers). Unlike it's counterparts, the passengers in the rear are in a straight, vertical line while the MEC GAZ-3937 and the PLA NJ 2046 have a horizontal arrangement. Battlefield 2: Special Forces adds a second version of the HMMWV for the US Navy SEALs and British SAS that replaces the M2 Browning HMG with a BGM-71 TOW missile launcher. Vehicle Positions Driver *Protected from most weapons. Barrett snipers can pierce the windshield, and the window to the left of the driver is open, therefore making him sniper bait if he is stationary for too long. Also, AT missiles fired at the window can kill the driver with the explosion. Gunner *Upper body is exposed, but the gunner can duck in the vehicle to avoid fire. They are also vulnerable to gunfire going into the back of the HMMWV. Rear passengers *Body is completely exposed in the rear. *Gunners are able to perform infantry tasks in the rear, but are unable to move. Engineers are also able to repair the vehicle by using the wrench while they are a passenger. HMMWV BF 2.jpg|A Battlefield 2 HMMWV render. BF2 M2 HMMWV HUD.png|The HUD of the gunner on a mounted M2 Browning. BF2 HMMWV Model 1.png|Another model of the HMMWV. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the HMMWV appears as a light vehicle for both the NATO in singleplayer and the United States Marine Corps in multiplayer. In singleplayer, the HMMWV appears in most of the levels of the campaign, with some of them allowing the player to drive one. In multiplayer, the HMMWV appears as one of two main light vehicles for the USMC, the other being the Desert Patrol Vehicle. It counterparts are the EU Eagle MTV and the MEC Akrep. Appearances *Backstab *Bridge Too Far *Deadly Pass *Full Frontal *Honor *The Nest *Special Op *Dammage *Harbor Edge HMMWV BF2MC.jpg|The HMMWV in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the HMMWV is the 222nd Army Battalion (US Army)'s main light vehicle and can hold 4 players (1 driver, 1 gunner, and 2 passengers). Singleplayer The HMMWV appears in the campaign missions: *Welcome to Bad Company *Acta Non Verba *Crossing Over Multiplayer Gold Rush *End of the Line *Ascension *Valley Run *Oasis *Final Ignition Conquest *End of the Line *Ascension *Par for the Course *Oasis File:BFBC HMMWV.jpg|The HMMWV with woodland camouflage. File:BFBC 1 HMMWV.jpg|The driver's seat. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer campaign, the HMMWV is seen with woodland camouflage, and equipped with either an XM312 or a BGM-71 TOW. In multiplayer, the HMMWV 4WD is exactly the same as the one in the last game, except now it can be affected by Vehicle Specializations. It can be found with an XM312 on all modes and with a TOW on Onslaught. Singleplayer *Heavy Metal *High Value Target *Airborne (ending cutscene) Multiplayer Rush *Laguna Presa *Arica Harbor *Oasis Conquest *Atacama Desert *Oasis Onslaught *Atacama Desert Tactics Conquest The HMMWV has proved useful at patrolling in certain Conquest maps, such as Atacama Desert, and Oasis, where one would, preferably with a gunner, drives back and forth between friendly held flags keeping an eye out for enemies and cut them down before they get to your teams flag. Also, on Oasis, if an enemy squad were to place themselves on the opposite bank across the river, one can easily park a HMMWV on the banks edge just next to Alpha, and can mark/shoot targets across the way, but fire semi auto, or quick, short bursts, to avoid overheating, as enemy engineers across the way may be trying to take you out, so fire sparingly and pin them. Rush Though the HMMWV generally appears on maps heavily based on vehicular warfare, where MBTs can easily take one out, it is an effective transport, highly capable of speeding by tanks. On Laguna Presa, a well placed HMMWV on the other side of the bridge leading to the "Bridge" base can be used to support friendlies by picking off enemies from afar, though it is generally in the open and, therefore, vulnerable to enemy rockets. On Arica Harbor, when the match begins, a player can take a HMMWV and place it on a small vantage point to the left of the main road and use the turret to pick off snipers on the hill or enemies in the base. As the defenders, a HMMWV can prove to be a good asset in defending an M-COM Station. Onslaught On Atacama Desert, the HMMWV with a TOW is very effective. On easier modes, the TOW can destroy an enemy BMD-3 or T-90 in a single hit to the back or the sides, 2 for Hard and Hardcore. Though, having all four players at once is inadvisable, because the HMMWV is still vulnerable from enemy Mi-28s and tank fire, and a sudden hit from one of these can instantly destroy the HMMWV. When using the TOW variant, it is advisable for the driver to stop the vehicle when the gunner is ready to fire, as this allows for more accurately placed missiles. Battlefield Play4Free The HMMWV returns in Battlefield: Play4Free. The Humvee has a relatively fast speed, and is armed with an HMG (M2 Browning). It has average health for a light vehicle. Battlefield 3 Single Player In Battlefield 3, the M1114 HMMWV is seen in a few gameplay trailers. In the Fault Line Trailer, M1114 HMMWVs can be seen as idle scenery, while in the mission, Operation Guillotine, the Marine unit Haymaker, along with the player rides in a M1114 HMMWV with a CROWS (Common Remotely Operated Weapon Station) for a brief moment. Co-Op The HMMWV appears in the missions Operation Exodus and Exfiltration. In the former, the two players have defend a group of HMMWVs from the PLR as they try to get past the USMC defensive line. In the latter, the two players use the .50 cal Browning M2 on the HMMWVs as they extract Hamid Al-Zakir. Multiplayer In Multiplayer mode, it has a remotely operated .50 cal Browning M2 machine gun with zoom optics, and is present on the maps Caspian Border, Kharg Island, Grand Bazaar, Damavand Peak, and Tehran Highway. Two other passengers can ride inside, but cannot use their equipment. The HMMWV is lightly armored, but is susceptible to any form of explosion. It has a very low tolerance for damage, being disabled at 77% health. Grenades can blow doors open, or even kill occupants from beneath. Explosive ammunition can inflict damage if shot through the windows. When fully repaired, any detached armor or open doors are resealed. Its Russian counterpart is the amphibious GAZ-3937 Vodnik. A heavily modified version called "Phoenix" is set to appear in Battlefield 3 Aftermath. The 'Pheonix' will act as a light transport with an attached grenade machine launcher that has been fitted at the back in conjunction with the existing machine gun on top that will carry troops. JSSnippetsStack.push({dependencies:[],getLoaders:function(){return $.loadFacebookAPI},callback:function(json){window.onFBloaded(json)},id:"window.onFBloaded"}) Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company's single player, if players get into the HMMWV one of their squad mates gets in the 3rd seat in the back. In multiplayer however, players cannot get into that seat and are on the back. *In Battlefield: Bad Company and'' Battlefield: Bad Company 2, every part of the HMMWV is destructible except the tires and the machine gun's shielding. *In ''Battlefield 2, ''the HMMWV has four seats inside, but only one is used. The other three passengers use the machine gun or they sit in the back. *It is useful to note that an enemy will only die if the driver's side of the vehicle passes through them when attempting road kills. If any other part makes contact the enemy will simply pass through unharmed and usually ready to shoot the player in the unprotected rear. *In a ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 speed test, the HMMWV was actually faster than the Quad Bike. *Deviating from previous battlefield games, the HMMWV in Battlefield 3 has its rear hatch (boot) closed as part of its default model. The rear hatch can not be opened by teamates, only by damage. *If sitting in the drivers or one of the passenger seats (except the gunners seat) and looking at the rear hatch of the HMMWV, the player can see that a lower part of it isn't textured and transparent, making it possible to look outside the vehicle. External links *HMMWV on Wikipedia *HMMWV on Army Technology de:HMMWV Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Light Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Online